


Now THAT'S Fraternizing With the Enemy

by FaeCourtier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Reaper76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeCourtier/pseuds/FaeCourtier
Summary: Jack wakes up after one heck of a night.





	Now THAT'S Fraternizing With the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a dream I had that I figured I should write down for those who'd enjoy it.  
> So...enjoy!

Jack Morrison was wide awake as soon as he finally roused from his heavy slumber. He didn’t open his eyes right away. There was a thick comforter on top of his sore body, typical hotel bedding. The suite was quiet besides thumping footsteps moving away from him and whatever noise had just awoken him. It seemed fairly dark, and when he opened his eyes and glanced around, the mid-morning sunlight was peeking through the drapes that were still closed. 

He ran over the prior night’s events in his mind as he picked his clothing off the floor. The cool morning air contrasted with the fresh memories of their bodies hot against one another. Who knew that all it would take was a chance encounter when they were both unarmed for things to unfold…and undress…as they did. 

He walked out, pushing away the growing guilt in his mind, and found Gabe dressed and sitting at the small table. He was reading a newspaper he had probably swiped from somewhere close by. His mask was back on. Jack wasn’t surprised. He’d felt the scarring last night. It had been nearly pitch black, but he wouldn’t have tried to get a good look anyway since Gabe probably wouldn’t have wanted him to. They both knew what the injuries were from. 

“Took you long enough to get up,” Gabe chided.

Jack sat down in the other chair where the plate of eggs and sausage was set. It wasn’t wise to eat what his enemy had provided, but his gut told him that he wasn’t in danger just yet. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. A nostalgic, comforting and discomforting silence.

“You should stay away from downtown today,” Gabe said. His tone didn’t give away anything that he was feeling, but the fact that he was telling Jack that at all did. 

“I’m not standing by and letting innocents die, Gabe” Jack replied. 

“It’s Reaper.”

And with that the conversation ended. 

Jack tossed the plate in the sink and headed into the cramped bathroom. When he came out a couple minutes later, he was alone in the hotel suite. He had figured he would be. 

He found his own mask on the bedroom floor and headed for the door. He needed to find a gun—and get downtown.


End file.
